Neva gonna be you
by kndfan101
Summary: blossom and brick are the populars ones. bubbles, boomer,butch, and buttercup are the outcats with a awsome band thier life from outcats to a famous band.
1. High school suck

chapter 1

* * *

buttercups p.o.v

"You know what blossom fuck you just because your fucking popular doesn't mean you can start being a fucking bitch about it.I can't belive you kicked bubbles out of the fucking group." so I ended up taking bubbles to the group bitch and I sit at. I introduced her to the group first there's Jose Martinez, Christen Martinez, blaze, and blade and of course she knew butch and boomer the same thing happened to him. Then bubbles had an idea."yo blossom up for a challenge"depends what kid of challenge."singing. "ok but one more person" fine than i pick one more persom."fine".

* * *

_so guys even if you don't review i'll still update next chapter I'll put up the battle or challenge so R&R i don't own the powerpuffgirls or rowdyruffboys _


	2. compitition

chapter 2

hi guys I'm back

butch: why are you back

cause bitch I am okay. disclaimers i don't own nothing except for the ocs.

Bc: on to the story

hey that's my line

* * *

chapter 2

Bubbles p.o.v

buttercup and i are first. buttercup** is normal,** _bubbles is italics, _and underlined is both

popular song

_La la, la la_  
_You were the popular one, the popular chick_  
_It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish_  
_Standing on the field with your pretty pompom_  
_Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn_  
_I could have been a mess but I never went wrong_  
_'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song_  
_I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular

**Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do is be true to you**  
**That's all you ever need to know**

_Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_  
_Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_Always on the lookout for someone to hate,_  
_Picking on me like a dinner plate_  
_You hid during classes, and in between_  
_Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them_  
_You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do_  
_It ain't so funny when the joke's on you_  
_Ooh, the joke's on you_  
**Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,**  
**"How come you look so cool?"**  
**'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)**  
**I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school**

**My problem, I never was a model,**  
**I never was a scholar,**  
**But you were always popular,**  
**You were singing all the songs I don't know**  
**Now you're in the front row**  
**'Cause my song is popular**

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know  
(that's all you ever need to know)

Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
(It's all you ever need to know)  
It's all you ever need to know

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you.  
That's all you ever need to know...  
(That's all you ever need to know...)

afther all that we finished the whole cafetieria clapped. blossom went next with brick. _blossom_ **brick **both_  
_

_La l__La la la la la_a na na na  
_La la la la la_  
_La la na na na_

**Girl I've been all over the world**  
**Looking for you**  
**I'm known for taking what I think I deserve**  
**And you're overdue**

**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio**  
**In that bright white noise**  
**What I been missing in my life**  
**What I been dreaming of**  
**You'll be that girl**  
**You'll be that girl**  
**You'll be**

_Everything you want so let me get up there_  
_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_  
_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You, you make me feel that

**Get a little closer to me girl**  
**And you'll understand**  
**'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need**  
**Well, then I'm your man**

**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio**  
**In that bright white noise**  
**What I been missing in my life**  
**What I been dreaming of**  
**You'll be that girl**  
**You'll be that girl**  
**You'll be**

_Everything you want so let me get up there_  
_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_  
_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh_  
_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_  
_Take you 'round the world_  
_You know I like it loud_  
_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel, oh  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel, oh  
La la la la la

Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Let the lights drop  
Let the lights drop  
Make my world stop  
Make my world stop

La la la la la  
La la na na na  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel, oh  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la

* * *

who won well you are going to have to see the in next hapter and sorry that i didn't update sooner i had to deal with school oh well bye


	3. SOPA

people this isn't a chapter but something more important SOPA is back and fanfiction needs you help to stop it plaese go to petitions./petitions/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr to help 


	4. they are comeing back

me: hi sorry about updating late on the bright side I'm not dead

bc:hey guys you know the party we planed

everyone(exept me and buttercup):yea

bc:well we can't any more she's back

butch: really

bc: yep

me: wait yu were planning a party with out me rude

bc: well you can't blame us

me: yes i can what ever you guys already know i don't own them only my oc's

* * *

blossom pov

the priciple's about to announce the winner wick i'm preety sure it's me and brick.

" and the winner is by votes of course bubbles and buttercup"

'' WHAT! No fair no fair no fair i demand a rematch.''

'' no blossom me and bubbles won. oh and one more thing plastic.''

we went back to our table. then itold brick to call them.

buttercup pov

wait did she just oh now i have to tell butch to call those 2.

'' butch give me your phone now''

''what why''

"i said now''

''fine''

he gave it to me and i called bunny to tell her to come back with bandit

_buttercup/**bunny**_

_**hey buttercup been a long time since i heard from you **_

_i know it been 10 years hey we need you and bandit to come back to the school _

**_why if i may ask _**

_cause blossom's gonna call blaze, bell, basher, and brenda. _

_**seriously **_

_ yea _

_**ok what you do **_

_i beat her at a singing contest with bubbles_

**_wait bubbles aint a popular any more_**

_nah got kicked out _

**_k see you tommarow _**

_k see ya _

well settles it there comeing back

* * *

so what you think

purples: yes were finnaly in

told you =P by =3


End file.
